All I want for Christmas
by SarahSwifty13
Summary: Trish gets a job as the mall Santa and Austin fills in for her one day. Unaware Austin is Santa, Ally confesses that all she wants for Christmas is him. Auslly!


**Austin and Ally one-shot: All I want for Christmas**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally._

"This is hopeless! You're the songwriter!'' Austin sighed in exasperation and pushed himself off the piano bench. He trudged towards the snow dusted window, focused on the white teardrops floating outside in the cold December wind. His eyebrows were knitted together in frustration. It had been three tiring and fruitless hours and Austin was on the verge of telling Trish to cancel the Christmas song he had promised for Miami Mack's show two days away.

Somehow, watching the snowflakes dance helped calm his nerves. He turned around, having realized the practice room had gone silent, and saw Ally quietly gathering the crumpled paper balls scattered all around. He watched her wordlessly as she dumped the last handful into the almost full recycling bin.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you.'' Austin said as his eyes met Ally's chocolate orbs. Ally smiled that heart-melting, sincere smile that made Austin's heart putty and patted the piano bench beside her.

"That's okay,'' she said as he took a seat next to her, "We've already got a verse and a bit of the chorus down, right? I'm sure we can finish this together by Friday."

"Always the optimist, Ally."

At that moment, the door swung open and in came Trish, donned in a Santa costume.

"Guess who got a job as the mall Santa?" Trish announced as she took off her hat.

Her friends smiled at her as she started to complain about some of the annoying children that vied to snap a picture on her lap, and the endless questions fired at her. "They never stop! And this one boy kept tugging and talking to my beard! He thinks there are birds in there!"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work? There's a beeline at your sleigh." Dez popped into the practice room.

"I'm on my break! And besides, I got Billl from the surf shop to fill in for me."

"Let's go Christmas shopping, you guys! And we can grab some lunch at the Melody Diner." Dez suggested, poking his head into the fridge to check on his precious gingerbread house.

...

Austin glanced around furtively, making sure Ally and Dez were nowhere in sight before he dashed into Starlight Jewelry. To his horror, he was greeted with a salesperson handing Dallas the sparkling, silver musical note charm bracelet he saw Ally gazing longingly at earlier.

_"No, no. Dallas couldn't possibly be getting Ally that..."_ Austin thought as he approached the counter. But then again, he saw Dallas staring at Ally when her nose was pressed against the display window, and there was something about the way Dallas was staring at Ally that Austin strongly disapproved of.

"I would like to purchase that too." Austin pointed at the charm bracelet the salesperson was currently wrapping.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is our last piece. Could I interest you in buying anything else? We are currently having a promotion for..."

"No I need that." Austin said stubbornly, shaking his head.

"Sorry man." Dallas patted his shoulder and walked out the store.

Austin ran his hand through his blonde hair and ran out, pursuing Dallas. Out of the blue, Trish appeared in front of Austin and said urgently, " Austin I need to pick my little brother up right now and it's an emergency. Could you please take my place as Santa for awhile? I can't find Billl. Here!" Trish took off her Santa coat, hat and beard and dumped it in Austin's arms before rushing off.

Austin gaped at her retreating figure, unsure of what to do. Somehow, he ended up on an uncomfortable sleigh overstuffed with colorful, empty boxes, taking pictures with little kids.

"Alright who's next?"

"Hello Santa! My name is Dez and this Christmas, I wish that Trish would stop eating my gingerbread family!" The ginger said, overly excited. He was currently seated on Austin's lap, probably thinking that Santa's Billl.

"Okay, Dez. Come on, let's go find Austin now." Ally said as she pulled Dez off Austin's lap.

"WAIT! Don't you want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Austin said to a rather surprised Ally.

"Yeah go on Ally! I'll take a picture for you!" Dez shoved Ally onto Austin's lap.

"Okay... Erm... There's... There's this boy. He's a really great friend but all I want for Christmas is... him. But I don't think he feels the same way." Ally confessed shyly, looking down at her fiddling fingers. Austin froze in his seat. He could hear his heart palpitating wildly, threatening to burst out of his chest.

"Does... Does this friend... Have a name?" Sweat beaded Austin's forehead despite the cold, caution and nervousness in his tone.

"He's my partner in music. Let's just leave it at that." Ally said, shooting Santa a smile. A smile that caused Austin's heart to skip a beat. A smile that left his palms clammy. Right now, Austin was on cloud nine. He could not believe his ears. In an impetuous moment, Austin wrapped his arms around a stunned Ally as the flash went off on Dez's camera.

...

One click. Two clicks. Eight clicks. Impatient tapping of the foot. Ally was about to destroy the mouse. _"Technology hates me!"_ Ally thought bitterly. Austin and Ally had just finished the Christmas song and she was trying to save the file onto the demo disc.

It was Christmas Eve and Austin had completed another song as well. On his own. For Ally. It was no easy feat.

"Ally, can I give you my Christmas present now?" Austin asked as he went to grab his acoustic guitar.

" Sure Austin, but you're not getting yours until tomorrow." Ally responded, turning around to face him.

He sat in front of her and cleared his throat. Ally raised her eyebrows, clearly not expecting this.

"... Ally and all I want for Christmas, is you." Austin ended, slowly putting down his guitar, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Austin, did you write that yourself?" Ally asked softly, smiling gently at the blonde.

" Yeah... I hope you're not too disappointed with your Christmas present..."

" It was beautiful. Thank you so much, Santa. I loved it." As Ally said this, she got up and walked over to Austin. Placing her hand on the side of his face, she brought his lips to hers.

"Merry Christmas, Austin Moon."

...

**A/N**: Hello there! First, thank you for taking the time to read my story. Second, I am aware that snow is a rare sight in Miami but for this story, I'm pretending it snows in Miami.

This is my very first fan fiction and I do hope that you have enjoyed it! Please review!

Lovelovelove,

SarahSwifty13


End file.
